


Can You Stay?

by supershadsy



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6391090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supershadsy/pseuds/supershadsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is haunted by the events of Ackzeriuth...but at least he's not alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Stay?

**Author's Note:**

> I write _so much_ fic involving comfort in the middle of the night. Anyway, enjoy.

Guy could have slept through the whole night, even with the scratchy sheets of the inn, if it weren’t for the tweak in his back that roused him in the darkest hours of the morning.  _ Damn it, I’m never going to get any real rest, am I?  _ he thought, rubbing his eyes. He tried stretching, twisting his torso from one side to the other. On his left, Ion was still sound asleep, but as he switched to the right, the figure on the bed was sitting up, back to him.  _ Luke?  _

In the quiet of the morning, it was easy to hear his shallow breathing, and Guy’s eyes adjusted to the dark to watch his head bow forward into his hands.  _ Oh, no.  _ “Luke?” he whispered. His consonants pierced the air, disturbing the quiet, and it froze Luke in the other cot. “Hey…”

“G-go back to sleep,” Luke muttered, scooting back on the bed, curling his legs up underneath him. 

Guy shook his head and scooted out of bed, the pain in his back dissipating to focus on his friend, starting to sniffle.  _ Luke hasn’t been doing so hot since what happened at Akzeriuth. I just caught up with him, but it seems like he’s...changed a lot since then. In such a short time.  _ The mattress creaked as he situated himself in front of Luke on it, as close as he’d let himself be without touching him. “Look at me,” Guy said gently.

Instead, he turned his head away, face scrunched in pain. “No,” he whined, voice hitching right at the end. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his arm. “All I am is a burden. I’m just a s-stupid copy.”

“We already talked about this,” he said, keeping his tone as level and even as possible. “You’re still you, no matter what.”

“B-but I killed all those people--!” he interjects, voice straining.  _ It’s like he’s putting all his energy into trying not to cry,  _ Guy thought, fingers flexing at his sides.  _ And...it’s not working.  _ “I-it’s all my fault--!” 

“You…” He paused as Luke’s shoulders shook, teeth bared in a pained grimace.  _ Seeing you like this...makes me regret ever putting all that blame on you. We really should’ve suspected Van earlier.  _ “You were--”

“You just don’t want to admit it! I’ve been a huge  _ jerk!”  _ He was speaking as loud as he could without raising above a whisper, tears running down his face. “I don’t even know why--”

Guy grabbed at his shoulder. “Luke--”

“Stop it!” He swatted him away and hugged his elbows, rocking back and forth on the bed. “I sh-shouldn’t have even been born. O-or created, or whatever the hell...I-I’m supposed to be…”

_ “Luke,  _ get a grip,” Guy scolded. His voice was sharper than he intended, but it had the correct effect--Luke fell silent, finally glancing up to meet his eyes, seafoam green brimming to the lids with tears. “What happened...was really bad, there’s no getting around that. But...you know, when you think about it...it was kind of our fault, too.”

Luke blinked, squinting at him. “Huh?”

Guy smirked and scratched the back of his neck. “Well, even though you were a handful, we weren’t doing anything to inspire confidence either. You...didn’t think you could trust us with what Van told you, huh?”

Luke began to fidget. “I-I...h-he was counting on me...no one’s ever...done that before…” He stared up at the ceiling, sighing. “Master Van, why…?”

“He was manipulating you,” Guy muttered. His hand crept over to his knee, and when he placed it there, Luke flinched, but didn’t swat it away.

“I h-have to make things right,” he stammered, swallowing hard and running his hand through his shorter, newly cut red hair. “I-I have to make people trust me. I have to m-make sure I-I don’t...mess up again. I can’t--”

“You don’t have to take on the world all at once,” he soothed, rubbing a thumb against his knee. “Just take it one step at a time. You’ve got Tear here, and me--”

“Guy?” Luke asked. He glanced straight at him, but then turned his head away. “Wh-why...did you come back for me?”

_ Why, indeed?  _ Guy bit his lip.  _ Was it because after I actually thought about it,  _ really  _ thought about it, I didn’t want to leave you alone? Because I remember the look on your face as everything fell apart, and I never wanted to see it again? Because even through your tantrums and your sometimes unbearable attitude, I still wanted you to be happy?  _

_ I still wanted to be your friend? _

_ Or, maybe something more. _

_...Ah. _

He chuckled and shook his head. “Someone’s got to look after you,” he chose to reply. “That’s my duty, isn’t it?” 

Luke nodded a little, a ghost of a smile gracing his lips. “You know...you’re more than just that,” he said, his posture relaxing and allowing his arms to fall into his lap. “You’re...the best friend I’ve had. You put up with...a lot of my crap.” 

_ Sure do.  _ Nonetheless, Guy’s hand wandered from his thigh, taking advantage of the dark to drop down to where Luke’s were, brushing the tops of his fingers. “Never said it was easy,” he quipped, drumming his hands against Luke’s. Surprisingly enough, his fingers fidgeted until they were loosely holding his. Guy struggled to keep his face neutral, despite his heart threatening to burst out of his chest. 

They stayed that way for a minute, Luke’s hitching breaths becoming smoother with every passing moment.  _ Mission accomplished, I guess,  _ he thought, as their hands laced into a full hold.  _ But, I probably won’t get any sleep tonight.  _

_ That’s...all right, though. Better not...press my luck. _

“Well,” he said, scooting back from him. “Better let you get some sleep--”

Luke wouldn’t let go, squeezing his hand. Guy glanced down at it, then back at Luke, who was staring down into his lap. “Huh? What’s up?” he asked.

“Can you…” he mumbled. “...stay?” 

Guy sighed through his nose, face breaking into a smile. “Sure,” he replied, shifting back to where he was and putting an arm around Luke’s shoulder. “At least until you get some sleep.”

“Okay.” Luke nodded, and then shoved his face into Guy’s shoulder, one hand still clasped, but the other wrapped around his back.  _ Take it easy,  _ Guy thought, nuzzling against his head, and then kissing his hair.  _ I’ve got you.  _

_ I’ve got you.  _

Wordlessly, Guy eased the two of them down into the bed, forcing their hands to part in favor of being comfortable. Once they were horizontal, Luke scooted back against him and drew the covers over his shoulders.  _ Don’t press your luck,  _ Guy thought again, even as he spooned against him, lips close enough to his neck to kiss.  _ Just...take it as it is.  _

“Guy?” Luke muttered, yawning. 

“Hm?”

“Thanks.” 

Guy held his breath.  _ No, thank you. Thank you for this.  _


End file.
